


Feeling

by whatchagonnadoaboutithuh



Category: NCIS
Genre: F/F, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-10-16 16:20:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10574976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatchagonnadoaboutithuh/pseuds/whatchagonnadoaboutithuh
Summary: Originally posted on Tumblr. Request: Ziva x female reader. Smut please. Reader kisses long time friend Ziva to avoid conversation with ex-boyfriend. Ziva is confused about her feelings.





	

“Where are you off to, missy?” I heard Tony ask me as I packed up my stuff to go meet a long time friend I haven’t seen a long time.

“That is none of your business, Tony,” I said as we started walking together toward the elevator.

“Oh Ziva, does that mean you’re having lunch with a date?” He responded quickly with an extra emphasis on the v in my name.

“No, it’s not a date,” I said before realizing what I said.

“So you are having lunch with someone one, who is it?” Tony said with a smirk as we got to the elevator.

“Wouldn’t you love to know?” I said with what I hoped was a sexy smirk as the doors of the elevator opened.

“Actually, yes I would love to know,” He said as the doors closed.

I walked to my car then I drove just outside the navy yard to this small diner to my friend. Sooner than I thought it was going to take, I was parked and in front of the diner. With sweaty palms, I breathed in slowly and walked toward the diner.

I quickly saw my friend, walked over to her and sat down at the booth. We did our usual greeting of kissing each other’s cheeks, hugging, and asking about each other’s families.

“So, how’s the CIA treating you?” I ask you because I remembered after I left Mossad for NCIS you went to the CIA.

“Pretty well, actually. Obviously, it’s incredibly different from Mossad,” She said while folding her arms in front of her and putting her boobs on them so they more boob was out of her shirt. “What about you, how’s NCIS?”

“It’s been,” I start saying not knowing how to answer and trying not get distracted with her shirt, “you know a bit crazy.”

“I get it,” She said with a knowing look while she unfolded her arms and leaned back crossing her arms. That’s when she looked at something behind me and seem to recognize someone.

She got up and came up to my the right side. A couple of seconds later she leaned down then she was kissing me. I started to kiss back as I got up to cup the back of her neck. That’s when she broke the kiss and I responded with a raised eyebrow.

“I saw your ex, though that you wouldn’t want to see him,” She said with a smirk as we both sat down. “Besides, gives him something to see and tell him that you’ve moved on.”

“Well, hmm,” I said not knowing how to respond though as if our minds were being read both of our minds, our phones rang. “Well, duty calls.”

That’s when we said our goodbye and made plans to meet each other again.

I made the short drive to NCIS wondering why I kissed back, why I felt this sudden attraction to a sex I never was attracted to before. Before I knew it, I was parked at NCIS. I quickly texted Jenny if I could talk to her and then started walking toward the bullpen.

By the time I got to the elevator to go the bullpen Jenny had texted me back to meet her in her office. So, quickly I got to my desk put my bag down, told Gibbs where I was going, and started toward Jenny’s office.

I walked into her office when her assistant would let me I guess I looked nervous with the look that she gave.

“What’s wrong, Ziva?” She said with a concerned voice as she got up and walked over.

“Nothing really wrong, but I just meet a long time friend for lunch and well,” I said but I stopped because I didn’t really know how to continue. “She kissed me and I don’t how I feel about my sexuality or about her anymore.”

With me saying what was bothering me, she had a little smirk on her face. Before Jenny spoke she put her hand on my elbow and took us toward a couch.

“You know for a very long time, I was incredibly confused about my sexuality and why I was attracted to the people that I was attracted to,” Jenny said while fidgeting her hands and looking down for a second. “But, as I got older I stopped caring about labels and what other people thought about my sexuality.

“One piece of advice that I have is that if you felt something for this girl, if you trust her enough say ‘fuck it’ and go out with her,” She said with a smile. Before either of us spoke, we sat there and I thought about what she just told me.

“I really like and I’ll give it a try,” I said while I got up.

“If you ever need a shoulder to cry on, you can always come to me,” Jenny said while also getting up and going back to her desk.

*

A couple of days have passed since the kiss and I decided to not ignore my feeling and actually act on them. The day that we decided to meet up came and I stressed over everything. I filled Abby into what was happening and today she decided to go over to my house to see what I was going to wear and give me moral support.

Then, Jenny showed up. It all felt like the teenage years I missed out on. With the butterflies before a date, girling out with friends about clothes, and talking to friends about the stupidest stuff.

Soon, I was in my car driving over to my friend’s house.

After a short drive, I parked and walked over to the front door of this beautiful house.

“Oh, you actually came!” You said opening the door up and I saw you in this pretty apron with the Israeli flag on it.

“Of course, I came,” I said while I entered her house and walked with her into the kitchen as it seemed she was in the middle of cooking. “I wouldn’t miss your cooking for the world though I see you’re poor time management skills are still very much present.”

“Oh, hush. Do you want to get fed or not?” She said with a wooden stir thing that she pointed at me. With my arms up so she wouldn’t hit me and I responded.

We spent the next hour talking about work, about Mossad, and about in the States, neither of us had family and family friends with us. We talked about the toll that cases had on us and how we have to deal with all the baggage. Talking about Mossad was a conversation that I couldn’t have with many people because she is one of the one women that got even close to the top, as I did.

We also talked about how we missed our family, even though neither of us got incredibly well with them. Missing old friends were also a topic that tears to my eyes.

When I started crying that’s when I felt lips on mine. I immediately stopped crying and started kissing back. We had just finished eating near standing up, leaning against the cabinet next to the sink.

She ended up pushing me against the island that was on the opposite side of where we were. One of her hands went to my waist while the other went to grab my ass. Then she moves both of her hands underneath my thighs and pushed me onto the island.

We continued to make out as I pulled (Y/N) shirt off. You pulled me up so I had my legs wrapped around your waist. You pull my shirt off and quickly undo the clasp of my bra. Then you start to kiss down my neck and start palming one of my breasts and with the other you start sucking.

After about thirty seconds of that treatment, you switch breasts to give the other breasts the opposite treatment. It made me feel something I never have felt before, something that stirred in my made me incredibly horny. Then, you stop and start kissing me as with both hands start unbuckling my pants and you pulled my pants and underwear down.

We stopped kissing and you pushed me down on the kitchen counter and I felt you kiss my hips. I felt a ghost of your hand over the exact place that I wanted you. You were kissing everywhere but there.

It made me groan and pant because you wouldn’t go there. Then, suddenly I felt a hot mouth on my vagina and I felt you sucking then move to my clit. I felt one finger go in me.

Slowly but surely, I felt you speed up with your fingers, then you added a second finger then a third. With your other hand, I felt you put a hand rubbing my clit along licking and sucking. It didn’t take long before I silently screamed and cummed on your face.

You pulled me up and off the counter and took my hand and took me to your bedroom. When we got there, you dropped my hand and walked over to a drawer and opened it to bring out a strap-on dildo. That’s when you took off your pant and underwear and put on the strap-on.

“You go the bed,” You told me in an incredibly sexy tone of voice. I did as you said and laid down on the bed. You walked over with a hungry look in your eyes.

You were immediately here on top of me and with one hand stroked my vagina and smirked a bit before speaking.

“I can’t believe you’re already wet,” You said with a smile as you looked back to my face. 

“Well, I can’t help be attracted to you,” I said with a smile.

Then you started to tease me with putting the tip of the dildo in me while rubbing my clit as I groaned. That’s when you came up and started to kick and suck on my neck. I probably will end up with a couple hickeys by the end of this session.

I felt the dildo go completely in me and my closed eyes snapped open and gasped. You laughed a little at that as you started to move your hips.

“Were you not expecting this dildo to be this big?” You asked me laughing a little bit more as I bit my lower lip not being able to answer you as I was enjoying the movement.

In response, I wrapped my legs around your hips and that just made everything feel ten times better. Then, you flipped us so you were on your back and I was on top of you. I started to move my hips and with one hand on your stomach to steady myself and another in my hair I started to go a little faster. Soon enough I had my eyes closed.

I felt one of your hands on my waist and the other messaging one of my breast. Then I felt the hand on my waist go down and touch my clit.

With the way you touched my clit and rubbed it, I immediately moaned and cummed at the same time.

I got off the dildo and laid down beside you and started to cuddle with you.

The rest is history.


End file.
